wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XVI
Rodzina Połanieckich 59 Połaniecki pod wrażeniem katastrofy zapomniał zupełnie o obietnicy uczynionej Osnowskiemu, że napisze mu, jak Zawiłowski przeniósł zerwanie małżeństwa i odjazd panny Castelli. Osnowski jednak, dowiedziawszy się o wypadku z gazet, począł codziennie wypytywać depeszami o stan chorego — i niepokoił się nim ogromnie. W prasie i publiczności krążyły najsprzeczniejsze wieści. Niektóre pisma donosiły, iż stan ów jest bez nadziei, inne przepowiadały rychłe wyzdrowienie. Połaniecki przez długi czas nie mógł też donieść nic pewnego, i dopiero po dwóch tygodniach przesłał depeszę, że chory przestał się wahać między życiem a śmiercią — i że lekarze ręczą już stanowczo za jego ocalenie. Osnowski odpowiedział obszernym listem, w którym donosił zarazem rozmaite nowiny z Ostendy. „Bóg panu zapłać za dobrą wiadomość. Więc to już stanowczo wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo minęło? Nie umiem panu wypowiedzieć, jaki ciężar spadł z serca nam obojgu. Powiedz pan Ignasiowi, że nie tylko ja, ale i moja żona przyjęła ze łzami nowinę o jego ocaleniu. Ona o nikim innym teraz nie mówi i nie myśli, tylko o nim. Ach panie, co to są kobiety! — można by tomy o tym pisać! Anetka to przecie wyjątek, a da pan wiarę, że pomimo całego przerażenia, żalu i współczucia, Ignaś urósł jeszcze w jej oczach przez ten nieszczęsny postępek. One szukają zawsze strony romantycznej, tak dalece, że nawet i w Kopowskim Anetka, która zna całą jego głupotę, widzi teraz, jako w sprawcy nieszczęścia, coś demonicznego. Ale przede wszystkim, chwała Bogu za ocalenie Ignasia! Niech żyje na chwałę naszego społeczeństwa i niech znajdzie godną siebie istotę. Z depeszy pańskiej wnoszę, że jest pod opieką panny Heleny. Niech i jej da Bóg wszystko dobre za takie poczciwe serce. Ona istotnie nie ma nikogo bliższego na świecie — i wyobrażam sobie, że Ignaś przez wspomnienie Płoszowskiego jest jej jeszcze droższy. Teraz, gdy mnie pan już uspokoił o jego życie, mogę wam przesłać kilka wiadomości o ciotce Broniczowej i o Linecie. Może pan już słyszał, że one tu są wraz z Kopowskim. Pojechały naprzód do Scheveningen, ale dowiedziały się, że tam ospa, więc uciekły do Ostendy nie przypuszczając, że i my tu jesteśmy. Spotkaliśmy się kilkakrotnie w Kursalu — i udawaliśmy, że się nie znamy. Kopowski zostawił nawet u nas bilety, ale go nie rewizytowałem, pomimo iż, jak słusznie mówi moja żona, on w tym wszystkim daleko mniej winien od nich. Dopiero po otrzymaniu tej depeszy, w której mi pan donosisz, że Ignaś stanowczo uratowany, zdawało mi się, że sama ludzkość nakazuje im ją posłać — i tak zrobiłem. Im się i tak tu źle dzieje, bo znajomi odsuwają się od nich — chciałem więc, by przynajmniej to wiedziały, iż nie mają życia ludzkiego na sumieniu, tym bardziej że Lineta jakoby jednak odczuła postępek Ignasia. Jakoż tego samego dnia były u nas z wizytą i żona moja je przyjęła. Ona słusznie mówi, że zło jest chorobą moralną, a w chorobie nie godzi się krewnych opuszczać. W ogóle to pierwsze zetknięcie się było i ciężkie, i kłopotliwe dla obu stron. O Ignasiu nie mówiliśmy ani słowa. Kopowski występuje tu jako narzeczony Linety, ale nie wydają się zbyt uszczęśliwieni, choć, co prawda, to ona stosowniejsza dla niego niż dla Ignasia, i pod tym przynajmniej względem wszystko, co zaszło, można uważać za zrządzenie boże.. Wiem też od osób postronnych, że tak przedstawia rzecz i ciotka Broniczowa. Nie potrzebuję panu mówić, jak mnie złości to nadużywanie imienia boskiego. Wiem, że niektórym z bawiących tu znajomych próbowała wmówić, iż zerwały z Ignasiem z powodu jego braku uczuć religijnych; innym opowiadała historie o jego despotyzmie i niezgodności usposobień z Linetą. Wszystko to jest oszukiwanie, nie tylko świata, ale i siebie. Ciotka przez ciągłe wmawianie sobie i innym sama w końcu uwierzyła w podniosły charakter Linety — i pod tym względem doznała ogromnego zawodu. Poczuwa się wprawdzie do obowiązku osłaniania jej, wymyśla Bóg wie co na jej obronę i miota się jak szalona, ale poczucie zawodu w niej tkwi, i myślę, że się tym gryzie, bo zmizerniała mocno. Chodzi też im widocznie o stosunki z nami; myślą, że je to niejako zwiąże na powrót ze światem, ale chociaż żona moja je przyjęła, oczywiście, stosunki nasze nie mogą powrócić do dawnej normy. Ja pierwszy nie mógłbym na to pozwolić, ze względu na mój obowiązek dobierania dla żony odpowiedniego towarzystwa. Ślub Linety z Kopowskim ma się odbyć podobno za dwa miesiące w Paryżu. Naturalnie, że nie będziemy. Żona moja zresztą patrzy na to bardzo sceptycznie. Rozpisałem się tak obszernie w nadziei, że w ten sposób zobowiążę pana do równie obszernej odpowiedzi ze wszelkimi szczegółami o Ignasiu. Gdy stan zdrowia jego na to pozwoli, niech go pan uściska ode mnie i niech mu pan powie, że ma i zawsze będzie miał we mnie najserdeczniejszego, duszą i sercem oddanego mu przyjaciela." Pani Marynia mimo spóźnionej pory mieszkała jeszcze w Buczynku, więc Połaniecki odebrawszy ten list w biurze pokazał go najpierw Bigielom, u których był na obiedzie. — Z jednej rzeczy się cieszę — rzekła przeczytawszy list pani Bigielowa — oto, że ona wychodzi sobie zaraz za tego Kopowskiego. Inaczej bałabym się, że w Ignasiu znów się coś odezwie i że wyzdrowiawszy gotów by do niej powrócić. — Nie. Zawiłowski ma dużo charakteru i myślę, że nie wróciłby w żadnym razie — rzekł Bigiel. — Jak myślisz, Stachu? Bigiel tak był przyzwyczajony pytać w każdym wypadku o zdanie wspólnika, że i w tym nie umiał się bez niego obejść. — Ja myślę, że one, gdy się rozpatrzą, co zrobiły, prędzej by gotowe były wrócić, a co do niego, żyłem już tyle lat i widziałem tyle nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, że za nikogo nie ręczę. W tej chwili Połanieckiemu znów przypomniały się słowa: „Ja wiem, jaka ona jest, ale nie mogę od niej duszy odedrzeć." — A ty byś wrócił na jego miejscu? — spytał Bigiel. — Myślę, że nie, ale nie zaręczam i za siebie. Przede wszystkim nie byłbym sobie w łeb strzelał. Zresztą, nic nie wiem! I mówił to z wielkim zniechęceniem, pomyślał bowiem, że jeśli kto, to on nie miał prawa za siebie ręczyć. Lecz pani Bigielowa poczęła mówić: — Dałabym nie wiem co, żeby Ignasia zobaczyć, ale doprawdy, że łatwiej fortecę zdobyć, niż się do niego dostać. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego panna Helena tak go broni przed ludźmi, nawet tak życzliwymi jak my. — Ona go broni przed ludźmi, bo mu doktor nakazał bezwzględny spokój. Zresztą jemu, od czasu jak odzyskał pamięć, widok ludzi, choćby najżyczliwszych, jest ogromnie przykry. I to się rozumie. Nie może przecie z nimi mówić o swoim postępku, a widzi, że każdy, kto się do niego zbliża, myśli nie o czym innym, tylko o tym. — A pan bywa u niego co dzień? — Mnie dopuszczają, bo ja należałem poniekąd do sprawy od początku. Pierwszy przecie doniosłem mu o zerwaniu małżeństwa — i niby to go pilnowałem. — Czy on tę dziewczynę jeszcze wspomina? — Pytałem o to panny Heleny i panny Ratkowskiej: powiedziały mi, że nigdy. Sam przesiaduję także przy nim godzinami i nie słyszałem nigdy nic. To jest dziwna rzecz: on jest przytomny, wie, że jest ranny, wie, że chory, ale zdaje się przy tym nic nie pamiętać rzeczy przeszłych, tak jakby przeszłość wcale nie istniała. Lekarze mówią, że rany w głowę powodują różne takie najszczególniejsze objawy. Zresztą poznaje każdego, kto się do niego zbliży; okazuje ogromną wdzięczność pannie Helenie i pannie Ratkowskiej. Szczególniej lubi pannę Ratkowską i widocznie tęskni za nią, gdy na chwilę od niego odejdzie. Ale też one obie — dalibóg! — słów na to nie ma — jakie poczciwe. — Mnie szczególniej wzrusza panna Ratkowską —- rzekła pani Bigielowa. Bigiel zaś wtrącił: — Ja zastanowiwszy się dobrze nad wszystkim doszedłem do wniosku, że ona musiała się w nim kochać. — Niepotrzebnieś tracił czas na namysł — odpowiedział Połaniecki — bo to jasna rzecz jak słońce. Biedactwo chowało w sobie uczucie, póki nie przyszło nieszczęście. Dlatego odrzuciła taką partię jak Świrski. Nie robię z tego tajemnicy, bo sam Świrski rozpowiada to na wszystkie strony. Jemu się zdaje, że winien jej zadośćuczynienie za to, iż posądzał ją o miłość do Kopowskiego. Gdy Zawiłowski strzelił do siebie, ona była po odjeździe Osnowskich u swojej krewnej, pani Mielnickiej, ale dowiedziawszy się, że panna Helena zabrała Ignasia, przyszła do niej i uprosiła ją, by jej pozwoliła zostać. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, jak to rozumieć, ale ona się z takimi względami nie liczy, również jak i panna Helena. Tu Połaniecki zwrócił się do pani Bigielowej: — Ach, pani! panią najbardziej wzrusza panna Ratkowską, ale niech pani pomyśli, co to za, dalibóg, tragiczna postać taka panna Helena. Zawiłowski przynajmniej żyje, a Płoszowski lepiej wymierzył. I wedle jej pojęć, nie ma dla niego miłosierdzia nawet na tamtym świecie. A ona go kocha. Oto położenie! Wreszcie po takim jednym samobójstwie przychodzi to drugie, rozdziera wszystkie rany, odświeża wszystkie wspomnienia. Panna Ratkowska może być sobie wzruszająca, ale tamta ma życie złamane raz na zawsze, żadnej nadziei, tylko rozpacz. — Prawda, prawda! Ale ona musiała przywiązać się do Ignasia, skoro nim się tak opiekuje... — Ja rozumiem, dlaczego ona to robi. Oto za ratunek Zawiłowskiego chce wyprosić u Pana Boga miłosierdzie dla tamtego. — To być może — rzekł Bigiel. — A Zawiłowski, kto wie, czy nie ożeni się z panną Ratkowska, jak wyzdrowieje. — Jeśli zapomni o tamtej, jeśli się nie złamie i jeśli wyzdrowieje. — Jak to, jeśli wyzdrowieje? Sam przecie mówiłeś, że to już niewątpliwe. — Niewątpliwe, że będzie żył, ale pytanie, czy będzie dawnym Zawiłowskim. Choćby sobie był w głowę nie strzelał, to i wówczas trudno by było orzec, czyby takie przejście nie złamało człowieka tak egzaltowanego. A dodaj jeszcze rozbitą głowę! Za to się przecie płaci! Kto tam wie, co będzie dalej, ale teraz, na przykład, niby to przytomny, niby mówi z sensem, a czasem utnie i nie może sobie przypomnieć najprostszego wyrazu. Dawniej się nigdy nie zacinał. I to dziwne, że nazwy rzeczy pamięta dobrze, ale jak chodzi o jaką czynność, najczęściej staje — i albo sobie przypomni z wysileniem, albo wcale. — A cóż doktor? — W Bogu nadzieja, że to przejdzie — i doktor też jej nie traci. Jednak wczoraj jeszcze, jakem tylko wszedł, powiedział: „Pani..." i uciął. Widocznie chodziło mu o Marynię, którą sobie nagle przypomniał — ale nie umiał o nią spytać. Z każdym dniem więcej mówi — to prawda, tylko nim przyjdzie do siebie, może jeszcze dużo czasu upłynąć, a jakieś ślady mogą na zawsze pozostać. — A Marynia wie już o wszystkim? — Póki nie było pewności, że będzie żył, trzymałem wszystko w tajemnicy, ale potem wolałem jej powiedzieć. Oczywiście, zachowałem wszelkie ostrożności. Całkowitego sekretu trudno było dłużej utrzymać. Zanadto ludzie o ,tym mówią, i bałem się, żeby nie dowiedziała się z boku. Powiedziałem jej zresztą, że jest lekko ranny i że nic mu nie grozi, ale że lekarze zakazują go odwiedzać. I tak zmartwiła się ogromnie. — Kiedy ją pan zabierze do miasta? — Póki pogoda, wolę, żeby siedziała na wsi. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał list, który Połanieckiemu oddał służący. List był od Maszki i zawierał następne słowa: „W twoim własnym interesie chce się z tobą widzieć. Będę cię czekał u ciebie do piątej." — Ciekawym, czego ten chce? — rzekł Połaniecki. — Kto taki? — Maszko. Chce się ze mną widzieć. — Interesa i interesa! — rzekł Bigiel. — Ten ma ich wyżej uszu. Czasem doprawdy dziwię się, skąd mu starczy sił i głowy na to wszystko. Czy wiesz, że pani Krasławska przyjechała i że całkiem straciła oczy? Nic już nie widzi — ale to, co się zowie — nic! Byliśmy u tych pań przed wyjazdem ze wsi. Gdzie się obrócić — bieda ludzka, aż litość bierze patrzeć. — Ale też w nieszczęściu każdy się pokazuje tym, czym jest — odrzekła pani Bigielowa. — Pamięta pan, żeśmy uważali panią Maszkową za charakter trochę oschły, a tymczasem nie uwierzy pan, jaka ona jest dobra dla matki. Nie pozwala się służącej do niej zbliżyć, sama ją wszędzie oprowadza, posługuje jej, czyta. Prawdziwie, że mi sprawiła miłą niespodziankę, a raczej obie, bo i pani Krasławska straciła całkiem dawną fanaberię. Przyjemnie patrzeć, jak się te kobiety kochają. Pokazuje się, że w pani Maszkowej było jednak coś, na czym nie umieliśmy się poznać. — Obie też ogromnie oburzały się postępkiem panny Castelli — dodał Bigiel. — Pani Krasławska powiedziała nam: „Gdyby moja Terka tak postąpiła, to jak jestem ślepa i potrzebująca opieki, tak bym się jej wyparła." Ale pani Maszkową, jaka jest, taka jest, a tak by nie postąpiła, bo to inny gatunek kobiety. Połaniecki wypił swoją filiżankę czarnej kawy i począł się żegnać. Wszelka rozmowa o pani Maszkowej stała mu się od pewnego czasu nieznośną, a oprócz tego wydało mu się, że znów słyszy jakiś ustęp z tej dziwnej komedii ludzkiej, która rozgrywała się koło niego i w której on odgrywał także swą marną rolę. Nie przyszło mu na myśl, że natura ludzka jest tak złożona, iż nawet w najlichszej mogą się jeszcze znaleźć jakieś pierwiastki dobre i że pani Maszkową, mimo wszystkiego, może być jednak kochającą córką. W ogóle wolał o tym nie myśleć, a natomiast począł się zastanawiać nad pytaniem: czego może od niego chcieć Maszko? Zapomniawszy, iż Maszko napisał w liście, iż chce go widzieć nie w swoim, ale w jego własnym interesie, przypuszczał z pewnym niepokojem, że znowu zechce od niego pieniędzy. „A ja — pomyślał — teraz mu ich nie odmówię." I przyszło mu do głowy, że życie jest podobne do maszynerii zegarka. Gdy w jednym kółku coś się zwichnie, wszystkie poczynają działać nieprawidłowo. Co za związek mógł istnieć między jego zajściem z panią Maszkową a jego interesami, jego kasą i jego kupiectwem ? A jednak poczuł, że nawet jako kupiec nie ma — przynajmniej względem Maszki — takiej swobody, jaką miał dawniej. Jednakże przypuszczenia jego okazały się mylne. Maszko nie przyszedł żądać pieniędzy. — Szukałem cię w biurze i w domu — rzekł — wreszcie domyśliłem się, że musisz być u Bigielów, i posłałem tam kartkę. Chcę z tobą pomówić w twojej własnej sprawie. — Czym ci mogę służyć? — spytał Połaniecki. — Przede wszystkim, proszę cię, by to, co powiem, zostało między nami. — Dobrze. Słucham cię. Maszko patrzył przez chwilę w milczeniu na Połanieckiego, jakby chcąc go przygotować tym milczeniem do jakiejś ważnej wiadomości, wreszcie rzekł z dziwnym spokojem odmierzając każdy wyraz: — Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem zgubiony bez ratunku. — Przegrałeś sprawę? — Nie. Sprawa przyjdzie dopiero za parę tygodni, ale wiem, że ją przegram. — Skąd masz tę pewność? — Pamiętasz, com ci niegdyś mówił, że sprawy o zwalenie testamentów prawie zawsze się wygrywa dlatego, że atak jest zwykle energiczniejszy niż obrona, że na zwaleniu zwykle osobiście komuś zależy, a na utrzymaniu —- nic. Na świecie do wszystkiego można się przyczepić, bo choć co jest zgodne z duchem prawa, zawsze niemal, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, nie czyni zadość jego literze, a sądy muszą trzymać się litery. — Tak. To wszystko mówiłeś. — Otóż tak jest i z tą sprawą, której ja się podjąłem. Nie była ona tak awanturniczą, jak się zdaje. Mnie wszystko zależało na tym, żeby zwalić testament — i byłbym może potrafił wykazać pewne jego niezgodności z literą prawa, gdyby nie to, że ktoś równie namiętnie usiłuje wykazać, że ich nie ma. Długo ci o tym nie będę rozpowiadał, dość, żebyś wiedział, iż mam do czynienia nie tylko z przeciwnikiem-adwokatem — i to z kutym na cztery nogi, ale z osobistym nieprzyjacielem, któremu chodzi nie tylko o sprawę, ale o to, by mnie zgubić. Niegdyś sponiewierałem go i teraz się mści. — Ja w ogóle nie rozumiem, jakim sposobem nie masz do czynienia wyłącznie z prokuratorią? — Bo są i zapisy prywatne, w których obronie strona przeciwna udała się do tego Śledzia. Zresztą mniejsza z tym. Sprawę muszę przegrać, bo jest w tych warunkach do przegrania, i gdybym był Śledziem, to bym ją wygrał tak, jak ją wygra on. Z góry to wiem — i nie łudzę się. Dość już tego wszystkiego. — To pójdziesz dalej; będziesz apelował. — Nie, mój kochany. Ja już nie mogę iść dalej. — Dlaczego? — Dlatego że mam długów więcej niż włosów na głowie, że po pierwszej przegranej wierzyciele rzucą się na mnie — i że (tu Maszko zniżył głos) ja muszę uciekać... Nastało milczenie. Maszko wsparł łokieć na kolanie, głowę na dłoni i czas jakiś siedział pochylony — po chwili zaś nie podnosząc głowy począł znów mówić jakby sam do siebie: — Urwało się. Wiązałem rozpaczliwie, póki mi ręce nie ustały; każdemu zbrakłoby sił, a ja jeszcze wiązałem. Ale już nie mogę! Bóg widzi, już nie mam sił. Każda rzecz musi mieć swój koniec — i niech się to raz skończy. Tu odetchnął jak człowiek ogromnie zmęczony. Po czym podniósł głowę i rzekł: — To jednak tylko moja sprawa, a ja przyszedłem, by mówić o twoich. Słuchaj! Według kontraktu zawartego przy sprzedaży Krzemienia miałem po rozparcelowaniu Magierówki spłacić twoją żonę; ty masz prywatnie u mnie kilka tysięcy rubli. Twojemu teściowi mam wypłacać dożywotnią rentę. Otóż przychodzę ci powiedzieć, że nie za tydzień, to za dwa, uciekam za granicę jako bankrut — i że grosza z tego nie będziecie widzieli. I Maszko powiedziawszy to wszystko z całą dobitnością i zuchwalstwem człowieka, który nie ma już nic do stracenia, począł patrzeć w oczy Połanieckiego, jakby szukając burzy. Lecz zawiódł się najzupełniej. Połanieckiego twarz pociemniała wprawdzie na jedno mgnienie oka jakby z tłumionego gniewu, ale po chwili uspokoił się i rzekł: — Ja się zawsze spodziewałem, że się to tak skończy. Maszko, który wiedząc, z kim ma do czynienia, przypuszczał raczej, że Połaniecki chwyci go za kołnierz, popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, jak gdyby chciał go spytać, co mu się stało? A Połaniecki w tejże chwili pomyślał: „Gdyby chciał jeszcze ode mnie na drogę — to bym mu nie mógł odmówić." Głośno zaś powtórzył: — Tak! to było do przewidzenia. — Nie! — odrzekł Maszko z namiętnością człowieka, który nie chce rozstać się z myślą, że wszystkiemu winien tylko zbieg wyjątkowych okoliczności — tego nie masz prawa mówić. Ja, na godzinę przed śmiercią, gotówem powtórzyć, że mogło pójść inaczej. A Połaniecki spytał jakby z odcieniem niecierpliwości: — Mój kochany, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? Maszko ochłonął i odrzekł: — Ja od ciebie niczego nie chcę. Przyszedłem tylko jako do człowieka, który mi zawsze okazywał życzliwość i u którego, prócz długów pieniężnych, zaciągnąłem jeszcze dług wdzięczności — żeby ci wyznać otwarcie, jak rzeczy stoją, i zarazem powiedzieć: ratuj, co można i ile można. Połaniecki zacisnął zęby. Sądził, że nawet w tej ironii życia, której zgrzyt słyszał ciągle od pewnego czasu wokół siebie, powinna być pewna miara. Tymczasem słowa Maszki o przyjaźni i długu wdzięczności wydały mu się czymś po prostu przechodzącym tę miarę: „Niech diabli wezmą pieniądze i ciebie — byłeś raz sobie poszedł!" — pomyślał w duchu. Lecz potłumiwszy w sobie chęć wypowiedzenia tego głośno, rzekł: — Nie widzę sposobu. — Jest tylko jeden — odpowiedział Maszko. — Póki jeszcze ludziom nie wiadomo, że muszę się załamać, póki ze sprawą testamentu wiążą się nadzieje, póki moje nazwisko i mój podpis coś znaczą — możesz sprzedać sumę swojej żony. Powiesz nabywcy, że chcesz skapitalizować cały majątek lub coś podobnego. O pozór łatwo. Nabywca znajdzie się zawsze, zwłaszcza gdy zdecydujesz się sprzedać ze znacznym ustępstwem. W widokach zysku kupi ją byle Żyd. Wolę, żeby kto inny stracił niż ty; a tobie wolno było nie słyszeć tego, com ci powiedział o moim przyszłym bankructwie, i wolno ci mieć nadzieję, że sprawę wygram. Możesz być przy tym pewny, że ten, kto od ciebie tę sumę kupi, sprzedałby ci ją bez żadnego skrupułu, choćby wiedział, że jutro nie będzie warta złamanego szeląga. Świat jest giełdą, a na giełdzie większość interesów robi się wedle tej normy. To się nazywa zręczność. Na to Połaniecki odpowiedział: — Nie. To się nazywa inaczej. Wspomniałeś Żydów: otóż istnieją pewne interesa, które oni określają jednym wyrazem: schmutzig! Sumę mojej żony będę ratował w inny sposób. — Jak wola twoja. Ja, mój kochany, wiem także, co wart mój sposób, tylko widzisz, mimo wszystkiego, powiedziałem sobie, że ci go powinienem podać. Jest to może uczciwość przyszłego bankruta — ale ja już nie mogę mieć innej. Łatwo się domyślisz, jak mi lekko to mówić. Wiedziałem zresztą z góry, że się na to nie zgodzisz, więc chodziło mi tylko o to, by zrobić swoje. A teraz daj mi filiżankę herbaty i kieliszek koniaku, bo ledwie żyję. Połaniecki zadzwonił o herbatę i koniak, Maszko zaś mówił dalej: — Pewną ilość ludzi muszę zarwać — na to nie ma rady — więc wolę zarwać obojętnych niż tych, którzy mi oddali jakąś usługę. Są położenia, w których trzeba być oportunistą względem własnego sumienia. Tu Maszko uśmiechnął się z goryczą. — Ja sam o tym nie wiedziałem — mówił dalej — ale teraz otworzyły się przede mną nowe horyzonty. Człowiek uczy się do śmierci. My, bankruci, mamy także pewien punkt honoru. Co do mnie, mniej mi chodzi o takich, którzy by mnie także w danym razie zarwali, niż o bliskich, którym winienem wdzięczność. Jest to może moralność Rinaldiniego, ale swego rodzaju moralność. Tymczasem służący wniósł herbatę. Maszko potrzebując się widocznie pokrzepić dolał do swej filiżanki przez pół koniaku i ostudziwszy w ten sposób wrzątek wypił jednym tchem. Połaniecki zaś rzekł: — Mój kochany, położenie znasz lepiej ode mnie. Wszystko, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć przeciw ucieczce, a za pozostaniem i za układem z wierzycielami, zapewne powiedziałeś sobie sam; więc wolę się spytać o co innego: Masz ty o co ręce zaczepić? masz ty choć na wyjazd? — Mam. Czy się bankrutuje na sto tysięcy, czy na sto dziesięć — to wszystko jedno, ale dziękuję ci za pytanie. Tu Maszko dolał znów koniaku do drugiej filiżanki herbaty — i rzekł: — Nie myśl, że zaczynam pić z rozpaczy, ale od rana dziś nie usiadłem — i jestem ogromnie zmęczony. Ach, jak mi to dobrze zrobiło! Powiem ci teraz otwarcie, że nie dałem jeszcze za wygraną. Widzisz, że nie strzeliłem sobie w łeb. To melodramat, to się już zużyło. Wiem wprawdzie, że tu wszystko dla mnie skończone, ale na tym gruncie i tak nie mógłbym wypłynąć. Tu są po prostu za małe interesa — i nie ma pola. Weź taki Zachód, taki Paryż! Ot, tam ludzie robią fortuny, tam przewracają się i podnoszą. Co tu gadać, kiedy to tak jest! Czy ty wiesz, że taki Hirsch nie miał może trzystu franków wychodząc z kraju? Wiem! wiem! ze stanowiska tutejszej stęchlizny i tutejszego safandulstwa to się wyda marzeniem, gorączką bankruta... A jednak tam gorsi ode mnie robią miliony — gorsi!... Przegram albo wygram, ale jeśli tu kiedyś wrócę... I widocznie herbata z koniakiem poczęła go podniecać, bo zacisnąwszy dłonie dodał: — Obaczysz!... Lecz Połaniecki ozwał się z większą jeszcze niż poprzednio niecierpliwością : — Jeśli to nie są marzenia, to jest przyszłość. A teraz co? — Teraz — rzekł po chwili Maszko — będą mnie mieli za szuję — nikt zaś nie pomyśli, że są upadki i upadki... Tobie powiem na przykład, żem nie wziął od mojej żony ani jednego podpisu, ani jednego zaręczenia i że ona będzie miała to wszystko, co miała, nim za mnie wyszła... Wyjeżdżam teraz sam, i póki się nie ustalę, ona zostanie tu z matką. Nie wiem, czyś słyszał, że pani Krasławska straciła wzrok. Nie mogę ich teraz zabierać, bo nie jestem nawet pewny, gdzie będę mieszkał... może w Paryżu, może w Antwerpii... Ale mam nadzieję, że nasze rozłączenie długo nie potrwa... One jeszcze nie wiedzą o niczym... Ot, w czym tkwi dramat, ot, co mnie męczy... I Maszko położył dłoń na wierzchu głowy, zmrużywszy przy tym jakby z bólu oczy. — Kiedy ty wyjeżdżasz? — spytał Połaniecki. — Nie wiem, dam ci znać. Tyś mi widocznie chciał ofiarować pomoc — i możesz mi ją dać, chociaż nie pieniężną. Od mojej żony będą się ludzie z początku odsuwali. Przygarnijcie ją trochę — weź ty ją w opiekę. Zgoda? Tyś był prawdziwie dla mnie życzliwy, a wiem, że i dla niej jesteś życzliwy. „Dalibóg, można zwariować!" — pomyślał Połaniecki. Lecz głośno rzekł: — Zgoda. — Dziękuję ci z duszy serca. I jeszcze jedna prośba. Ty masz na obie te panie dużo wpływu. One wierzą wszystkiemu, co powiesz. Brońże mnie trochę w pierwszych czasach wobec mojej żony. Wytłumacz jej, że co innego jest nieuczciwość, a co innego nieszczęście. Ja, dalibóg, nie jestem taki łotr, za jakiego mnie ludzie będą mieli. Ot widzisz — mogłem i żonę moją pociągnąć do ruiny, a jednak tego nie uczyniłem; mogłem z ciebie wydobyć jeszcze z jakie parę tysięcy rubli — a jednak wolę tego nie zrobić. Ty jej to wszystko potrafisz przedstawić — i ona ci uwierzy. Zgoda? — Zgoda — powtórzył Połaniecki. A Maszko raz jeszcze objął dłońmi głowę i jął powtarzać ze ściągniętą jakby od fizycznego bólu twarzą: — Oto w czym prawdziwa ruina! ot, co najwięcej boli! I po chwili począł się żegnać, a przy tym ponownie dziękować za życzliwość dla żony i przyszłą nad nią opiekę. Połaniecki wyszedł z nim razem, wsiadł do powozu i ruszył do Buczynka. Po drodze myślał o Maszce, o jego losach, ale zarazem powtarzał sobie: „Ja także jestem bankrut!" I była to prawda. Prócz tego, od pewnego czasu dręczył go jakiś ogólny, niewyrozumowany niepokój, z którym nie mógł sobie dać rady. Naokół widział zawody, klęski, ruiny — i nie mógł się oprzeć poczuciu, że to wszystko jest i dla niego jakby jakąś zapowiedzią i groźbą na przyszłość. Dowodził sobie wprawdzie, że podobne obawy nie dadzą się logicznie usprawiedliwić, niemniej jednak obawy nie przestawały mu tkwić gdzieś na dnie duszy. I kiedy indziej mówił znów sobie: „Dlaczego ja jedynie miałbym stanowić wyjątek?" Wówczas serce ściskało mu się przeczuciem nieszczęścia. Było to jeszcze gorsze od tych szpilek, które mimo woli wbijali w niego, byle słowem, ludzie nawet najżyczliwsi. W ogóle nerwy jego ucierpiały w ostatnich czasach tak, że stał się prawie przesądny. Codziennie wracał do Buczynka z niepokojem, czy podczas jego niebytności nie stało się w domu co złego. Tym razem powrócił z powodu Maszki później niż zwykle i zajechał o zupełnym już mroku. Wysiadłszy przed gankiem na piaszczystej drodze, która tłumiła turkot powozu, ujrzał przez okno Marynię, panią Emilię i profesora, siedzących przy stole w pośrodku saloniku. Marynia układała pasjans i widocznie tłumaczyła go pani Emilii, miała bowiem zwróconą ku niej głowę i palec na karcie. Połaniecki na widok jej pomyślał to, co od niejakiego czasu ciągle sobie powtarzał i co napełniało go zarazem i uczuciem szczęścia, i jeszcze większej dla siebie goryczy: „To jest najczystsza dusza, jaką w życiu spotkałem!" — I z tą myślą wszedł do pokoju. — Spóźniłeś się dzisiaj — rzekła Marynia, gdy przy powitaniu podnosił jej rękę do ust — ale czekamy cię z kolacją. — Maszko mnie zatrzymał — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Co tu słychać? — Jak zawsze. Wszystko dobrze. — A ty jak się czujesz? — Jak ryba — odpowiedziała wesoło, podając mu czoło do pocałunku. Następnie poczęła wypytywać o Zawiłowskiego. Połaniecki po przykrej rozmowie z Maszką po raz pierwszy odetchnął swobodniej. „Zdrowa jest i wszystko dobrze!" — pomyślał jakby ze zdziwieniem. I rzeczywiście było mu dobrze w tym jasnym saloniku, w tym ogromnym spokoju, wśród życzliwych dusz i obok tej najbliższej istoty, tak dobrej i pewnej. Czuł, że tu było wszystko, czego potrzeba do szczęścia, ale jednocześnie czuł, że on to szczęście dobrowolnie popsuł, że wniósł do czystej atmosfery domowej pierwiastki zepsucia i złego — i że pod takim dachem mieszka bezprawnie.